


Long Day

by heyyallcam



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Long day, Multi, just a fic of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam
Summary: Cuddles, that’s it, really.
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Long Day

It’s been a long day. She’d just gotten back from a mission, tired. Carmen unlocked the door to her hotel room. She walked in, took off her coat and hung it, stretched a bit, and then laid down on the bed to take a quick power nap. 

She heard a knock at the door.

“Carmen Sandiego! You are under arrest!” A gentle, teasing voice came from outside the door, followed by two snorts, from a completely different person. 

Carmen, still laying on her bed, smiled. She knew who those voices belonged to. 

“Jules. Ivy. Come in.”

The door unlocked and in came a short, red haired girl who promptly flopped on top of Carmen on the hotel bed, “Carm!” Following her was a short, raven haired girl with glasses who set her hand on top of Ivy’s back, “We’re back, Carmen.”

“Oh really?” Carmen nuzzled her head into Ivy’s neck. “I didn’t notice.” Carmen smirked and ran her hand through Ivy’s hair. Ivy stretched out a hand and pulled Julia on top of the bed and hugged her. 

“A-“ Julia yelped out in surprise. She clung onto Ivy’s arm and laid on Carmen’s chest. She giggled and smiled. 

Carmen’s face in Ivy’s neck, her hand through her hair. Ivy’s arm around Julia’s waist, and resting on Carmen’s shoulder. Julia’s head on Carmen’s chest, and her hand on Ivy’s shoulder. Julia’s face was heated up with a blush. Ivy sighed in content, while Carmen closed her eyes, calm, after the long mission.


End file.
